The present invention relates to a hand power tool.
For sealing off oil- or grease-filled hollow spaces, such as a transmission chamber, of hand power tools, it is usual to insert a separate seal of paper or elastomer into the seams, to be sealed off, between housing parts. This assures that grease or oil cannot get out of the grease chamber into adjacent function chambers or into the open air. The sealing element is necessary, since the contact face between plastic or metal housing parts is manufactured inexpensively and therefore with wide tolerances. These housing parts are designed from the outset such that they are not sufficiently tight until they have been fully assembled.
The flexible components acting as a seal are placed in corresponding grooves in the housing parts and fill up the interstice between housing parts in a sealing way. The time required for assembly is comparatively high—as is the risk of mistakes in assembly.